Ayama the mother of Goku
by xXadeathaloneXx
Summary: The young princess Ayama finally turned sixteen and was forced to either marry a suitor her father had picked for her or marry freiza, but she goes against it all and falls inlove with someone she knew she was forbidden to love. Some typos in the story
1. Chapter 1

(Must read Broken Family Tides to understand the first paragraph. Broke Family tides is still under construction but the first few chapters should be more then enough to explain it :D)

It has been over a year since I regained my memory and was reunited with my father and youngest brother. Unfortunately illness toke its toll on my step mother and took her life, leaving my father to a deep depression and caused him to lose all interest in finding a new mate. His lose of both wives had made my father overly protective of me and refusing to allow me to be in anymore combat. He even sent my youngest brother Tarble to another far away planet due to him being born with a low power level, it was a shame that I never had the chance to even hold him. I sat before the mirror in my room, staring at myself and still had trouble being the princess my father wishes me to be but I lived my whole life as Rikku. Fighting deadly battles as my squad's leader was my passion and I yearned for the thrill, ever since I regained my memories I have been forced to live a graceful lady like lifestyle.

I lower my gaze to the make up table and picked up my brush, tossing my silky lavender locks over my left shoulder I begin to run the brush through my hair humming the tune of my childhood lullaby. A soft knock came upon my bedroom door, turning to gaze over my shoulder to look towards the door. Parting my light pink soft lips I clear my throat and yell loud enough for who ever was on the other side could hear me.

"You may enter."

The door knob clicks and turns a few seconds after I had spoke, the door slowly pushes open and two of my father's elite soldiers enter inside. One was Stark and another one was of a younger gentleman, a man I never seen before. He must have made elite not too long ago. Cocking my head to the side when my golden hues lay upon his tail and seeing that it was black and not brown. Closing my eyes I shook my head lightly and almost forgot the visit from Queen Maya when I was a little girl and that our race was split into four. All sayians had their own special look to them; different hair, eyes, and tail colors but it was not that very common here on the new northern planet Vegeta. Even after the truce between my father and Queen Maya of the Eastern Clan, my father still desired those with brown tails and black hair; but in the past year I have seen others uniting with us.

"Is everything quite alright princess?"

Stark had asked with a concern tone in his voice.

Opening my eyes I look over to him and nod my head.

"Yes I am, I'm sorry I almost forgot that our race was that of four clans. I got used to seeing the northern clan race."

Stark turns his sights to the young man next to him, a grin forming on his thin lips. Reaching out he pats him roughly on the shoulder.

"Oh yes! Sinyu is a mix of the Western and Southern Clan. Lucky bastard got the best fighting genes from both clans."

Sinyu reaches behind his head, scratching his ruffled brown locks and chuckles in a deep tone.

"I'm just as good as any other clan mixed sayian here Stark, no need to flatter me."

I chuckle softly to myself to their conversation until I realized that they came here for a reason. Standing up straight I lift my chin up and spoke in a stern manner.

"Stark have you forgotten why you have entered into my bed chambers?"

Stark quickly became silent and turns to face me, standing proper he places his right hand to his chest and bows.

"Your father wishes to speak to you at once princess."

"Very well Stark, you two may leave my chambers."

"But your majesty, you know you are not allowed to walk these corridors without an elite soldier by your side. It's dangerous!"

Sinyu pleads.

Rolling my eyes and sighing heavily I force myself to accept the rules of my father and would allow them both to escort me to my father.

"Fine! Let us go then."

Passing through the corridors of the base, I could hear a loud group of our sayian fighters talking within the corridor up ahead of us. It brought back memories of when my squad and I used to brag about our previous missions before we head out for anew. I turn my golden hues in the direction of the other corridor and saw a man of low class with his squad. A large scar on his right cheek and a grin on his face, he turns in my direction and when our eyes met he looked as though the wind was knocked straight out of him. I blush lightly to his reaction; I could feel my cheeks burning as I quickly turn my sights away from him. Stark clears his throat loudly before he spoke in a proud tone.

"Bow to your princess!"

I blink a few times to his words and turn back to the squad and wave my hands before my chest.

"Please don't, it is not necessary."

Stark places his hand upon my shoulder and shakes me gently.

"Princess!"

"You know the law, bow now!"

Sinyu barks at the others.

I growl softly under my breath for Stark to hear, he quickly pulls his hand away from me.

"I know you are still learning to be princess but you must do so….Ayama."

Stark spoke softly from behind me.

"It would be our honor to bow before our found princess."

The leader spoke in a calm tone as him and his squad got down to one knee; resting their left arm over their knee and bow their heads before me. Groaning to it all I struggle to be lady like and made a few steps to the leader, extending my right hand to him direction.

"I wish to know your name soldier."

The leader lifts his head up as he was in shock that I was giving him my hand, taking my hand into his own firm hand he places a soft kiss to the top of my silky flesh.

"Bardock is my name my princess. It's such an honor to finally meet you in person."

I blush even more when I release my hand from his own leaving a handkerchief in his hand. I turn away and begin to walk away but before I turn the corner my shoe seem to have fallen off my foot. Lifting up the ends of my dress I try to slip my foot back in, but Bardock quickly made his way over to me, taking a hold of my shoe and places it onto my foot.

"Thank you Bardock. You are very kind for a warrior."

I spoke softly without even looking at him, trying to shield my flush cheeks from his eyes.

He gazes up at me while still being on one knee; he places his right arm over his chest and bows his head.

"Anything for the princess."

Spoke Bardock while he slowly lifts himself back onto his feet and walks back to his group who were laughing at him for being such a gentleman. I continue on down the corridor until I reach my father's throne room and made my way down the red carpet, taking the ends of my white dress I pull outwards as I cross my ankles and bow lady like before my father.

"Father you wish to see me?"

My father sat on his throne; a stern look was on his face when he gazes down at his eldest child. Standing up from his throne he walks down the few steps and reaches under my head, taking a hold of my chin and lifts my head up to gaze at him. A warm loving smile was now on his face.

"Every passing year you look more and more like your mother. I thank the gods every day that you have retuned back home to me."

A soft smile forms on my full lips to his loving words, reaching behind my neck I pull the family emblem that I had worn for over ten years. Standing on my tip toes I place the necklace onto my father and position it correctly on his chest plate. The look on his face was that I didn't wish to see, a sad look almost broke my heart.

"Father?"

"Why are you retuning this to me? I gave it to you as a reminder that I will always be with you."

He said in a loving tone.

"I no longer need to father because I am home now and I'm not going anywhere. It's where it belongs with the greatest king that our race has seen."

A big smile tugs on his lips as he pulls me into his warm embrace. His arm muscles relax and a sad sigh seeps from his goatee lips.

"My dear Ayama Today is your eighteen birthday and I think it's time for me to find a suitor to take your hand in marriage."

I swiftly yank myself from my father's hold and sigh softly; I was not one for marriage. In my heart I was a true sayian warrior who seeks blood shed not to be queen and married to a man my father was going to set me up with. A man I wouldn't even have the chance to bond with before the "I dos" If I was to decide I was ready to marry it would be at my own time. He reaches back for my chin and gently pulls me to look back up at him.

"I will search this entire planet if I must until I find the perfect man for you Ayama."

I turn my gaze away once more from my father and was upset that I had to go through with this; I was only eighteen. I didn't understand why I had to get marry now and on such short notice.

"Father, I… don't think I am ready for marriage."

I kept my eyes away from my father's knowing the look that would be on his face, but when I swallowed my nerves I force myself to look up at him and he didn't have the expression on his face that I thought would be there. He had a depressed look on his face, I was worried what I said upset him. Lowering my head I didn't know what to do or even what to say.

"I'm sorry father."

"Do not apologizes Ayama, I just want what's best for you."

A faint chuckle echoes through the chamber, my father and I look in the direction of where it came from, in the darkness walks out the fearful Lord Frieza. My father grips tightly onto my shoulder, keeping me behind him as though he was trying to hide me from Frieza.

"Ah King Vegeta, is that your beloved daughter Ayama that you're hiding from me. We both know perfectly well what today is...Have you decided on my offer yet…?"

My father growls low under his breath, he was unhappy that frieza was here without any notice. Turning to face me he takes a hold of both my shoulders and gazes into my eyes, whispering softly to me.

"You must leave Ayama, please I beg of you. I will find you a warrior to take your hand in marriage as soon as possible….I…I…can't lose you again."

My eyes widen with the last words that my father spoke to me, I nod my head and quickly made my way towards the exit of the chamber. I kept looking over my shoulder to see if anyone was paying any attention to me, I daze behind a statue and listen to the conversation between my father and Frieza.

"Today is Ayama's birthday and if she is to not find a suitor in 3 weeks I want her as my own." Spoke Frieza, my heart was racing in my chest; I was in disbelief that Frieza wanted me as his wife. Now I know why father wants me to marry quickly so I won't have to marry Frieza.

"Very well my lord, she will be yours in 3 weeks if she is to not find a suitor." Replied my father with a disappointing tone in his voice.

I ran out of the chamber as fast as I could down the corridor to get away from all of what was going on. Tears stream down my red face as I was so angry and sad with what my father was putting me through. Why was my father doing this to me? Why would he make such a deal with Frieza anyways? My mind was at a loss for any solution to get myself out of a marriage I didn't wish to do.

I manage to slow down and tried my best to calm down, wiping away my tears that stained my red cheeks with my finger tips. I accidentally bump into someone roughly and almost lost my footing; taking a few steps back I regain my balance.

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry."

I said while I lift my head up to see a long haired male sayian in front of me, he had a wicked grin on his face as he looks down at me. He reaches out and takes a hold of my shoulder and forces my back against the wall pinning me still. He leans in close to me and took in a deep breath of my pale skin.

"Hello Princess, I've been hearing a rumor going around about you finally being eighteen and needing a mate. I'll be more then willing to mate with you princess."

I turn my face away from him giving him the hint that I was not interested in him what so ever, I threw my hands up and place them on his armor chest and pushed him away from me in a rough manner that caused him to stumble slightly.

"Stay away from me Raditz, I will not marry you! Now get off of me before I kick your ass!"

His eyes widen to my dirty language not expecting that from a princess. He chuckles loudly while making his way back towards me. Parting his lips he licks his lips, leaning in closer to my face that I could smell his unpleasant breath.

"Hmm, I like my women with a little hint of spice to them."

Raditz chuckles at his comment, leaning in more as he grips my chin with his free hand forcing me to look him in the eyes. His lips were almost touching mine, I growl with such rage that I was about to tear him to shreds just like I used to do to my enemies in battle.

"Get off of her!" Screams a female voice in the distances. I turn my head and looked over to the side and saw the short haired woman that was with Bardock earlier.

"You heard me! Back off the princess!" Challenges the female. Who now lifted up her right hand and a ball of energy was forming in her hand. Raditz laughs loudly at her attempt to stop him from seducing me.

"You think you can hurt me with that? Please don't make me laugh Fasha!"

Replied Raditz, turning his gaze back at me, he leans in and places a rough kiss to my lips. I narrow my eyes as I lift my right hand up and summon an energy orb to blast him as point blank but before I could a bright explosion forms in front of me and Raditz yells in pain. With that few seconds he let me go and I took advantage and sent a swift sucker punch to his chin knocking him off his feet and fall onto his back. Walking towards Fasha with anger boiling in my veins I turn my sights to which that it was Bardock who sent that blast.

"What the fuck Father! Way to be a cock block!"

Cried out Raditz who was picking himself off the ground, his shoulder burned from the blast his father shot at him.

"You know better then to lay a hand on the princess, it's forbidden."

Said Bardock as he stood in front of me and waited for his son to get onto his feet and leave the corridors.

Bardock turns and smiles at me, placing a loving hand on my shoulder and examining me to make sure Raditz didn't hurt me. I was stun that Bardock could ever bare a son like Raditz but I smile softly to his kindness.

"I never expected you to be a father, you look so young Bardock."

He chuckles loudly to my complement.

"I mated with his mother when I was a young teenager. That could explain why you think I look too young to be his father. Now no more questions my princess. Fasha take the princess back to her room and guard her door until I get one of the king's soldiers to watch her bed chambers."

Fasha nods her head to Bardock demands and she escorted me back to my bed chambers and away from his low life son. I kept looking at Fasha every few seconds wishing to be in her boots once more to fight side by side with the men, she notice I was looking at her as she stops and looks at me with concern.

"Is everything alright Princess, you seem like you have something on your mind?"

I sigh softly knowing I wasn't being secretly with my staring.

"I'm not sure if you heard about my story but I lost my memories when the first planet Vegeta was destroyed and I served Lord Frieze by the name of Rikku. I was the leader of the best sayian squad Lord Frieza had and believed we were the last Sayians alive. Long story short I was a great fighter and I yearn for it once more...Not this glam and beauty lifestyle of a princess."

Fasha smiles to me as she reaches to me and rests her hand on my left shoulder.

"I can't say I understand how you feel but I too would be upset if I was no longer able to fight. Maybe one day the king will let you fight by his side."

I shook my head to her words knowing my father and knew that would never happen.

"My father would never allow me to fight again but I'll learn to accept it…So….Bardock is really Raditz's father?"

I spoke out loud thinking I said it to myself, but Fasha heard me clearly as day and laughs to my question. She was just as surprised as me that Raditz was remotely related to Bardock.

"Unfortunately he is; Bardock always claims that mating with Raditz mother was a mistake."

"I see."

I reply back as I was quite puzzled on why I even care to why Bardock had a son or not or even had a mate at one point. Was I getting jealous and growing feelings for a man I just met today?

Finally reaching my bed chambers I bow my head to Fasha before leaving her alone in the corridors to be alone in my room.

I kick off my flat silk shoes from my feet and climb into bed, my mind was restless and I couldn't seem to get the day out of my head. I turn on my side and gaze out the window, staring at the blood red sky that was so bright and beautiful. I let out a soft growl as I couldn't fall asleep, crawling out of bed I made my way to the door and quietly creep it open and gaze outside. The guard seems to have left my bed chambers unguarded. This was the perfect time to sneak out and to figure out what I was going to do with this marriage.

Managing to leave my room unseen I make my way down different corridors, trying to clear my head of all these thoughts of finding a suitor or worse marring lord Frieza and leaving Planet Vegeta forever. I shook my head from side to side to erase the horrible thoughts from my mind. Reaching a fork in the base I over heard several warriors talking about an under ground bar that was on the east side of the base where most sayians would go for a drink.

I rest my back against the wall and listen in to their conversation; I was shock that I didn't know we even had an under ground bar and would love to have a beer or two to help loosen me up and to not stress so much over the marriage situation. I was now sharing the same shoes as my brother. Being force to marry someone you don't even love yet alone even know. I felt worse for my little brother since his marriage was planned before he was even born to be wed to the daughter of Queen Maya.

A weak smile came across my face as I quickly made my way past the group of warriors and head east through the base until I came to a stair case that lead up and down. I could hear music blasting from down below and people chatting away.

A ball of excitement forms in the pit of my stomach when I quickly made my way down the stairs and down a long corridor. Finally reaching the bar I enter inside and right when I do, all eyes are focused on me. I growl loudly in frustration finding it annoying that being a princess and standing in a bar was considered a bad thing. I throw my arms up and bark out loudly in rage.

"What the hell are you all looking at? Ever seen one of royalty in a damn bar before?!"

Everyone turns their eyes away from me and continues on with their night but few kept turning their sights towards me. I took a seat at the bar and bang my fist to the bar counters.

"What does one gotta do to get a damn beer?"

The bar tender came over to me with a grin on his lips.

"What can get you beautiful?"

Asked the bartender; his eyes never once left my porcelain doll like face. I lean into the bar with a sinister grin on my pink toned lips like I used to do when I lived the life of Rikku.

"I'll have what everyone else is having."

The bartender slams his hand onto the bar and slides it towards the mug he place down and sweeps it off the bar and fills it with a dark brown liquid, he chuckles to me as he places the mug down that over flows the edges and slides it towards me, taking it into both my hands. I lift the mug to my lips, the strong liquor smell drifts into my nose causing my eyes to water, taking a small sip it was strong and very bitter. It had been quite too long since I had a drink. Placing the drink down I shook my head for a moment ridding the bitter taste from my tongue.

"I take it this is your first time drinking Aye Princess?"

I shook my head to his words and chuckles softly to how I was reacting to the beer.

"No it's not… It's just been over a year since I had a drink is all."

"You'll get used to it again after a few more sips, then after that you don't give a fuck what it tastes like."

He replies with a louder chuckle at the end of his sentence. He tosses the dish towel over his left shoulder and continues on with his cleaning duties and serving the rest of the warriors in the bar.

Taking his advice I force myself to take a few more sips and swallow hard to get myself use to the disgusting taste once more but I wanted to stop thinking about the events from yesterday and just enjoy my night like I used to. Two older sayians stood at each side of me leaning forward with their arms folded waiting for the bartender to get them drinks. Their eyes lock on me within an instant and realizing I was the princess, grins of lust tug on their lips, I took a look to the one to my left then to my right and snicker softly with the mug still in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I help you?"

I said in a sarcastic tone of voice that I could sense that it hit a nerve in them both.

"Why hello there princess, why are you here ALL alone?"

Said the man to my left in an aggressive tone, his raven ruffled hair tied back and rest on his right shoulder, a massive scar that went completely acrossed his face. He had the northern clan sayian tail and eye color and was around the same age as my father. He leans into my personal space and snickers softly; the smell of alcohol lingers off his already bad breath as I turn my face in the other direction to avoid breathing it in.

"You should come to our room princess; we'll show you a night that you won't forget."

Spoke the other sayian that toke a hold of my arm and pulls me off the bar stool and into him. His brown hair drapes down his shoulders and his cold black eyes glare down at me while his brown tail sways from side to side. A growl seeps from my lips as I forcefully push him off of me and sent a brutal punch to his chin knocking him into the table behind him. Turning to face the other male I get into a fighting stance in my white gown.

"Bring it on tough guy!"

I mock him in a stern voice.

"How dare you stand up against me you bitch!"

The second male charges towards me with his fist held high. I laugh loudly as I was about to make a move towards him. Before I even could Bardock appears in front of me and blocks the drunken males attack.

"BARDOCK!"

I yell out in anger towards him feeling that he is only "protecting me" because I am a princess, one who isn't or can't fight for themselves.

"What do you think you are doing Bardock? I have this under control!"

He roughly kicks the man in the torso making him fly across the room; he turns to look over his right shoulder to me.

"Oh? Didn't look like it to where I was standing."

The male that I took out got back onto his feet and lunges towards me, I again was ready to strike back but of course Bardock leaps in front of me and sends a punch to his face.

"How dare you disrespect the princess and attempt to inflict harm upon her!"

Challenges Bardock as he proudly stood in front of me, lowering himself slightly as his lifts his fist up. The second male clears himself from the fallen chairs and table that he landed on, laughing loudly while wiping blood from his lip.

"Aw come on Bardock we just want to have some fun, she is drunk it's not like she won't remember tomorrow."

"I won't remember uh? Are you fucking kidding me!? I'm not some soft gently creature that you can easily take advantage of! I'll kick your ass in a heart beat!"

A groan seeps from Bardock's lips as he seems disgusted with the two with what they were saying about me. He extends his right arm out in front of me trying to keep me away from them but I such an urge to rip them into pieces.

"Neither one of you will be having you way with the princess, over my dead body; you two know very well it's forbidden to touch the princess in anyway that will harm her."

Bardock was furious and was willing to fight for me. I could see the anger building up inside of him. The first man got back up and stood next to his friend and was ready to tag team against Bardock. They notice that Bardock wasn't going to let them leave with me. Both of them send punches in Bardock's direction; he was too fast and manages to dodge the punches and knocks the first man in the jaw with his left fist, sending him flying towards a table and breaking it. Everyone in the bar became pump and gathers around for the fight.

"You bastard!"

Yells the other man while swinging his right leg towards Bardock, he ducks and dodges the kick. Disappearing from before the man Bardock reappears in mid air and sends a round house kick to his head. He stumbles back into the bar and pushes himself back towards Bardock sending punches with both his hands, being slightly drunk he was sluggish and Bardock was able to block his attack. Leaping off the ground he drops kicks him in the chest knocking him to the ground. He quickly rushes over to me taking a hold of my hand and makes his way out of the bar and up the stairs to the higher corridors. I could tell that he wasn't pleased with me but I didn't care I was pissed off at him for thinking he needed to protect me.

"Why were you down there Princess? You know better then to go down there. It's dangerous. Look what almost happened to you!"

"I didn't need your protection Bardock! Do you not realize who I used to be? I wasn't a pretty little princess my whole life! I was one of the best sayian fighters Lord Frieza had on his planet when my squad believed we were the only ones left in our race. I am strong and I know how to fight, so stop thinking you need to be my night in shining armor!"

I growl loudly towards him, stumbling a bit from the beer taking its toll on my body that was no longer used to its devilish effects. Bardock grabs me by my forearms to keep me standing in place, trying to yank myself from him I trip on the ends of my dress and fall into his arms. The sweet smell of his body aroma brought a smile to my face and was soothing to my nose. Struggling to keep my eyes open I soon fell asleep in his warm embrace.

"What am I going to do with you princess?"

Said Bardock the moment before I fell asleep against his chest armor; we finally reach my bedroom. Opening the door he makes his way over to my bed side lying me down and covers me up with my sheets, I groan softly while I struggle to open my eyes slightly with a gently smile on my full rosy lips towards him. He looks down at me with a firm smile before he would make his way out of my room.

"Good night Bardock."

He looks over his right shoulder with the door wide open and his right hand rest on the frame of the door.

"Good night Princess."

Leaving my room and shutting the door behind him. It didn't take long for me to fall back asleep. Morning came and I toss and turn in my bed moaning with a terrible headache. I turn my gaze to look at my window to see that it was still very early, forcing myself out of bed, I sat on the edge of my bed for a moment, rubbing the back of my head and let out a soft yawn. Lifting myself onto my bare feet I wobble over to my wardrobe to change into a clean gown. Undoing my white gown I allow it to fall off my slender frame and lie on the floor and place on a clean baby blue gown. Once I was pleased with how I looked I soon make my way out of my bed chamber and out into the corridors. I gaze down the corridors as I pass on by and saw Bardock and his group walking to the deployed area to set off to a planet. I wanted to wish him good luck before he left. Lifting the ends of my dress I quickly made my way in his direction.

"Bardock! Wait please."

I cried out, he stops and turns to face me. A surprise look appears on his face when he saw me running in his direction. I stop a few feet from him and drop the ends of my dress back to my feet. Panting lightly I manage to catch my breath and smile back at him. My golden hues shimmer with joy to see him again.

"Princess? Shouldn't you be sleeping? It's still early."

Asked Bardock with a worried tone in his voice, his charcoal eyes gaze down to me. The others in his group snickers and continue on to the deploy area without him.

"Yes but, I wanted to thank you about last night and to apologize for my manner towards you. Also to wish you luck on your mission."

I could feel my cheeks turning red when I spoke what I want to say to him, he too was blushing from my comment. He was at a lose for words; he lifts his right hand to the back of his head and scratches for a few moments.

"Thank you princess, I will do my best. Now I must go before my crew leaves me behind."

He bows his head and began to turn away from me and daze down the corridor but before he could I lunge out grabbing his forearm pulling him back towards me. He turns his body to face me once again with a surprise look on his face as I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply on his lips. I didn't know what I was doing or even why I was but something came over me.

I pull away quickly and turn my gaze from him; my cheeks turn blood shot red; embarrassed that I kissed him. I could hear him clearing his throat as he scratches the back of his head; he walks away from me without a single word. I close my eyes and shook my head in disappointment that I allow myself to do such a thing.

"I'm so stupid."

I spoke softly to myself. I watch him walk away until he disappears. I lower my head down in shame wondering what has gotten into me and why I was developing feeling for him. Just because he protected me last night from those filthy men at the bar? I was being such a girl and allowing my emotions get the best of me, but then again he may come in handy for the marriage and keep me from being with Lord Frieza. I made my way back into my bed chamber and throw myself into my bed and fell back asleep.

The next morning arrives as I awoke from my slumber. Sitting up in bed I stare down at my bed sheets and sigh deeply being in a confused fog, I feel so stupid for kissing Bardock like that. He is a grown man and would never fall in love with a teenage girl. I groan lightly, forcing myself out of my bed and into a light pink gown and left my room. I was on my way to my father's throne room when I heard Tora and Fasha talking about Bardock being in recovery. My eyes widen while I rush over to them, my heart racing in my chest as I was so worried about him.

"Fasha…Tora! What happened to Bardock?"

Both turn to look at me, a smile forms on Tora's face when he took my shoulders and rubs them gently, seeing that I was really worried about Bardock and was trying to calm me down.

"Bardock is going to be fine princess; he just over did himself is all. Nothing that the recovery pod won't fix."

I place my right hand over my chest while I gaze into the recovery room seeing Bardock in one of the far end pods. I want to go in and see him to be close to him, shutting my eyes I shook my head and tried so hard to get these odd feelings out of my thoughts. I felt like I needed to see for myself that he was going to alright. I turn my gaze to Tora and Fasha as I spoke softly.

"I want to go in and see him..."

They both nod their heads to my words and motion me to go inside with warm caring smiles on their lips.

Walking away from them, I press the button to open the door and made my way over to his pod, gazing inside I felt tears forming in my eyes as I watch him sit peacefully with all sorts of wires and breathing tubes attach to his naked flesh. He seems to look normal, no cuts or bruises on him maybe he was about to get out? I lift my right hand to my cheek and touch the cold tears that stream from my eyes. Why was I crying for him? I knew nothing of this man to even have a reason to shed a tear for him.

Plantor and Malaka were in the recovery room with me, typing away on their computers checking all of Bardock's vitals, seeing that he was recovering normally. Without taking my eyes off of Bardock I needed to know some answers about this.

"Malaka, what happened to Bardock and when will he be fully recovered?"

Malaka continues to type on his keyboard, looking to see if Bardock was physical fit to let him out.

"From what I am reading, it looks like Bardock is fully healed. I still don't understand how he comes back from each mission half dead and recovers so quickly. It must be a sayian thing. Plantor opens the hatch."

Malaka ignores my first question not sure if he knew the answer and didn't wish to tell me or he too didn't know what really happened to Bardock.

Plantor nods his head and makes his way over to the hatch, pushing on a few buttons; the water begins to drain from the pod. Bardock opens his eyes and stares around the room, his dark eyes lock on with my own and we kept eye contact for a few moments before he turns and looks away. Once the hatch opens up, Bardock lifts himself onto his feet as the wires and breathing tube fall off of his body. I quickly turn away trying to not stare at his perfect body and more so his groan area. My cheeks flush red as I felt as though his eyes were on me again.

"Princess, why are you here? Don't you have more important things to do then to chase me around?"

Spoke Bardock while he was pulling his dark blue pants up to shield his private areas from my innocent eyes. I felt a sharp pain in my chest when he said those words to me. I turn my gaze to face him; his facial expression was not what I want to see. He looked angry to see me. Lowering my head I held onto myself feeling weak and unwanted. This was a first for me, I never felt this way before. What was so different now?

"I'm sorry, I just heard Tora and Fasha talking about you being in recovery and I got worried. I needed to see if you were alright. It seems that you are so I will be on my way."

I turn away from him and head quickly for the door so I wouldn't have to hear another negative comment from Bardock but I was not fast enough. Reaching for the button to open the door Bardock cleared his throat.

"Good, be on your way. I'm tired of babysitting you."

I bit down on my bottom lip since his words pulled on my heart strings. I push the button and rush out of the room, passing Tora and Fasha who look worried for me but I force myself to keep on walking and head to my father's throne room.

"I'm not a baby! I'm a grown woman!"

I said to myself, clinching my fists tightly at my sides. I had never been insulted before and it was something I was never going to get used to. I finally reach my father's throne room and made my way towards him. Bowing my head I wait for him to speak.

"My beloved Ayama, what brings you here my child?"

Lifting my head up, I gazed up at my father seeing his strength and power dwelling in his bold cold eyes. He was my hero and the reason I trying so hard to stay true to my royal blood line.

"Have you found me a suitor yet father? I finally realize that I am ready to marry and follow in your foot steps."

His eyes light up so brightly from the words that flows from my soft lips. He lifts himself onto his feet and made his way towards me. Placing his gloved hands on my shoulders he looked down at me.

"I am truly grateful that you have come to realize what is best for you, I have several men out in search for the strongest warriors to be your husband."

I nod my head with a warm smile on my pink lips, leaning up onto my tip toes I threw my arms around my father's neck and held him in my arms. I didn't know when the next time I would be able to do this again. My father was everything to me and couldn't bare the thought of being away from him again.

"I love you Father."

A faint gasp left his lips; he seems shock to have heard me say those three words to him. I knew that I haven't said those words since I was a little girl in our old kingdom. This may be the last time I had the chance to tell him.

"And I love you my child."

Replied my father who held me even tighter in his arms, I could tell he didn't want me to go and was afraid we wouldn't find a perfect suitor for me in time. He struggles to release me from his loving arms but he manages to do so and smiles down at me. Placing his right hand onto my cheek; stroking my soft skin with his thumb. His dark eyes soften up as they begin to water up slightly with a smile forming on his lips.

"Any man would be lucky to have you."

I blush deeply from his comment and knew it was true but the only man I wanted to be with doesn't see me the way I see him. I slowly pull myself away from my father and began to walk away; looking over my shoulder I blew my father a good bye kiss. He reaches out as though he was catching it and places his hand to his heart. I giggle lightly to his actions, knowing he only acts that way towards me and no one else.

I was daydreaming while making my way through the base; I've lived here for less then two years and still haven't seen the entire place yet. I explore high and low and manage to get myself lost. I turn a few corners here and there until I made it to what looks like the old deploy area that was shut down a few decades ago. There was still old fashion space pods resting in the shuttle areas and were rusted over and covered in a layer of dust. I haven't had the chance to see how it felt to be in one of the space pods.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiking up my dress I carefully climbed into the space pod and sat down inside. It felt so right to be back in one. I closed my eyes and remembered my old missions with my squad. I closed my eyes and missed my old life as Rikku, I sigh softly to myself knowing I was never going to fight again. I was about to lift myself out of the space pod but before I could the door to the pod started to close on me. I look down to the control panel and pushed the open hatch button but the hatch didn't budge.

"Well shit!"

The pod pulled back and shot out of the lunch pad and I was leaving planet Vegeta to go who knows where. I push a few more buttons to seek out the location of where the pod was heading towards; the computer voice was too crackled for me to understand. Tossing my back to the back of the seat I groan loudly and wait for the space pod to land. I remained in that pod for what seems like hours until I was orbiting a green planet, heading into the atmosphere of the unknown planet at full speed.

Hitting the surface of the ground with great impact, the door opens to reveal the unknown planet to my eyes. I press a few buttons to get the space pod on new coordinates back to planet Vegeta, the ground around me trembles as small ruble roll down deeper into the crater. Lifting myself out of the space pod I knew I didn't have enough time to set the coordinates before what ever inhabiting this planet was going to find me. Floating out of the crater I land a few feet away, a loud roar came from within the forest. The trees sway from side to side and the ground trembles under my feet. My eyes widen when a large monster came out of the trees and stares down at me with razor sharp teeth.

I summon an energy blast and lunges it into the monster's face, a cloud forms around its face while another roar fills my ears. The monster runs towards me as my golden hues widen knowing my attacks were not strong enough to defeat or even injury this creature.

"Fuck!"

I was not in the proper clothing for this nor was my attacks strong enough to defeat or even injury the creature. I took off in a different direction from my space pod to protect it from further damage. I could feel the ground below my feet trembles with every step I took knowing the monster was on my tail. I didn't dare to look back to see just how close he was to me. The sun was distinguished by the darkness and I didn't know where I was running to, my right foot collides with a rock causing me to twist my ankle and fall on my face. Dragging myself to continue on to get away I felt that I was in front of a boulder, placing my back to the boulder I sent a few blast to the monster. I shut my eyes and waited for it to tear me to shreds.

A loud blast explodes and light up the area, the monster screams in pain as it turns away from me and ran in another direction to challenge who ever had hit him. I open my eyes and tried to focus my eye sights to adjust to the darkness. I was trying to see what was going on but all I could do was listen to the fight. Was it another monster fighting to eat me as well or was it someone here to save me?

Time had passed by and the fight stopped and everything around me got quiet. Hearing foot steps coming in my direction I push myself roughly to the boulder as though I had the strength to move the boulder with my sheer body weight.

"Princess! Everything is safe now, we can go home."

That voice was familiar to my ears; it was Bardock. I was so relief to know he was here, but out of all the soldiers my father had why was Bardock the one to come after me? Did he really have feelings for me or was he just protecting me? I felt a firm hand on my shoulder that slowly led down my arm; he grips tightly to my hand and tries to pulls me onto my feet. I yank my hand from his own and growl under my breath.

"I didn't need you to save me! I had it under control!"

I yell at him while I slowly got to my feet, wobbling slightly from my injured ankle.

"Ha! You had it under control? That's a lot coming from someone who was pinned to a boulder not attempting to fight back."

He challenges.

Clinching my fist to my side I didn't know what to say back to win this conversation, I took a few steps back in the direction of my space pod and stumbled down onto my knees.

"Are you hurt?"

He asked in a concern yet sarcastic tone.

"No I'm not! I'm fine!"

I whine under my breath, struggling to get back onto my feet I fell back over once more with a faint yelp.

"Shit!"

I mumble.

"Damnit you really are injured. Here let me help."

He makes his way over to me, lowering himself down to one knee next to me. I pull my injured ankle away from him and groan.

"I don't need your help! I don't need you to babysit me!"

He groans back at my attitude while he leans forward and pulls my leg towards him. He reaches into his chest armor and pulls out my Handkerchief that I had giving him a few days ago. My pale cheeks flush red to see that he still had it all this time.

"You still have it?"

I asked without thinking about it.

"Hmm."

That's all that he said to me while he rips the small cloth and wraps it around my ankle to stop the bleeding.

"I need to get you home before your father realizes you are missing,"

He took a hold of my hand and helps me to stand and pulls me onto his back to carry me back to the space pod.

"Bardock how did you know I was missing?"

I rest my chin on his shoulder while my arms hug against his neck, I waited for his response but he kept quiet for a few moments before he gave me an answer.

"I saw you wondering around earlier today and watched you go to the deploy area and you never came back out, so I went back there to see why and a space pod was missing. It took me awhile to see what planet you went to and followed you in another pod. Why did you take off? You know you're not allowed to leave base."

A warm smile came a crossed my face knowing Bardock did care for me but didn't want to admit to his feelings. I close my eyes and felt so safe in his arms.

"I didn't mean to leave; I just miss my old life as Rikku that I just wanted to remember some old memories. I'm sorry if I worried you Bardock."

A smug chuckle came from his lips while he continued to walk.

"I wasn't worried, it's my job to protect you and that's all it was so don't flatter yourself princess."

I cocked an eyebrow from his comment which made me know for a fact that he did care for me. I giggle lightly to myself as I held him tight feeling the warmth of his flesh against my own.

"No it's not your job to protect me Bardock that's the job for elite soldiers and besides, you must care about me or else you wouldn't have my handkerchief still."

A faint growl seeps from his lips as he knew I was right but he kept quiet and didn't say another word to me. Finally reaching our space pods, Bardock gently places me in my own and pushes a few buttons before the door closes. The pod shot out of the crater and back into space. I thought I would get some rest before reaching home.

I was awaken by the sound of the pod landing, the door opens and I was greeted by two of our soldiers who were shocked to see me in a pod. I knew they were about to ask me questions but I wave my hand to them to have them keep quiet. I climb out and saw Bardock's pod land next to mine and he quickly climbs out and walks right past me without a word. I fold my arms and pout for a few seconds before I followed after him. Grabbing a hold of his arm I manage to stop him half way down the corridor.

"Bardock wait please, I want to say something to you."

Bardock stood still, and didn't dare look at me which upset me. What did I do to make him hate me so much? I walked around him so I could see his face. He stares down at me with those cold dark eyes.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me, you didn't have to but you did because you care and I wanted to show you how thankful I am."

Bardock turns his face away from me and stares at the wall, what was he thinking? I was worried he didn't want to hear anymore from me. I wanted him to know that I loved him and would do anything for him. Reaching with my left hand I wrap it around his head and pulled him into me and kissed him deeply.

He took a step back and pushed me off of him, wiping his mouth with the back of his free hand. He looks disgusted with me and tried to get away from me but I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Why do you hate me Bardock? What did I do?"

I stood in his way and I wasn't going to let him get away from me not this time. I was determined to get an answer from him one way or another.

"Ugh! I don't hate you, it's just you're a princess and I'm a low level solider. You and I will never be together, your father would never allow it so I'm trying to keep myself away from you before I make a mistake or worse lose my head for loving the princess."

My eyes widen from his comment and I was speechless, I knew that he did love me but he was right my father would never allow me to love him. I didn't care anymore all I wanted was Bardock and I would rather die loving him then live without him.

"I love you Bardock, I don't understand why I do. I was so angry with myself for the past few days because my heart wanted to love you but I knew it wasn't right and was trying so hard to stay away from you….I can't anymore I want to be with you regardless if my father approves or not… Bardock please."

Taking a few steps closer to him I slowly wrap my arms around his neck again and this time he didn't try to stop me, he gently places his hands on the lower part of my back and gazes lovingly into my golden eyes. I lean in slightly waiting for him to kiss me back. He hesitates for a few seconds but he leans down into me and kisses me back. It felt so perfect so right that I never wanted this moment to end.

Deepening the kiss, his hold on me got tighter and his hands began to move up and down my body. Pulling away to catch my breath I panted lightly as I took his hand and started to walk down the corridors to my bed chambers. Bardock follows behind me and didn't fight me back. Hiding at each corner we both look around to make sure no one saw us together, reaching my room we enter inside and made our way to the side of the bed and continued where we left off.

Our hands running up and down each other's body feeling the warmth of our flesh against our finger tips. Tonight was going to be perfect, the night I was going to lose my innocence to the man I truly love. Pulling away from him I reached behind my back and untied my dress and allowed it to drop to my feet, revealing my pale naked body to him. His eyes widen from my actions and didn't know what to do. I reach out for his hands and placed them softly onto my large perfect sized breast, his cheeks were stained red as he fondled them lightly. Closing my eyes I tilted my head back and moaned under my breath.

"Bardock...Make love to me."

Opening my eyes I gaze into his own eyes that couldn't seem to leave my body, a smirk tugs against his lips. He swiftly makes his way over to me pushing my back against the wall with slight force. Hiking my slender legs around his waist and kisses me passionately, my arms slither around his neck and grip tightly to the back of his spiky locks. Breathing heavily through our kiss, our flesh got hot and sweaty. Hearts beating heavily against one another, breaking the kiss he gazes down at me in a loving way.

"You are so beautiful princess."

My pale cheeks flush red from his sweet words, without saying anything back I pull off his arm weights and lift his chest armor off his perfect torso. My heart was racing so hard underneath my breast. My eyes meet with his own as a gently smile forms on my lips.

"Call me Ayama, for one night lets pretend I'm not a princess. Tonight it's just you and me Bardock."

"Very well Ayama. It's just you and I and no one will stop us."

His hands travel down my sides till they reach the back of my thighs and forcefully shoves himself into my untouched area. Tossing my head back, I let out a painful cry with tears forming in my eyes. He pulls out quickly with a shocked look on his face.

"….You're a virgin?"

I rest my forehead on his bare shoulder and cry softly to the throbbing pain between my legs which were trembling.

"I'm so sorry Ayama."

He turns to the side and lays me softly on my back, removing the rest of his armor from his well built body. Leaning over my small frame body he rests his body gently onto my own and kisses me lovingly. My arms cover my ample breast from his sight feeling alittle shy for once in my life. He chuckles through our kiss knowing I was hiding myself from him. Pulling away he whispers into my ear.

"No need to hide your beauty from me Ayama, You are beautiful."

He leans down and starts to kiss my lips lightly, our tongues rubbing against one another while his left hand fondled my breast and his free hand travels down south in between my legs and rubs a certain spot that made my legs tremble. I was so nerves to give up my innocence away but it felt so right to do this. My hands made their way into his black hair, gripping tightly to locks of his hair. My womanhood was becoming moist and warm; I felt a desire for his love and yearned for his touch. His hand glides up my thigh and parts my legs as he places himself in between them, grinding his growing erection against my womanhood. A few moans escape from my lips as a faint smile came acrossed his face. He lowers himself to my neck, kissing ever so lightly to my neck and collar bone.

"Bardock, I'm ready."

Lifting himself up to gaze into my eyes, he took a hold of my left thigh, pulling it up to my chest and positions himself before he thrust himself hard into my womanhood. Tossing my head back I cried out in pain feeling him ripping through the barrier and making me into a real woman. My fingers grip tightly to my bed sheets as I fight the pain, my back arches off the bed and my long lavender hair sticks to my cheeks. Bardock lowers himself against my chest, kissing me deeply as he thrust into me, my body felt so many pleasures and sensations that it was like I was having a natural high.

My large breasts bounce with the motion of my body as he thrust within me. My nails dig deep into his back, gliding them down his sides; leaving fresh red marks behind. He wraps his right arm under my lower back, lifting me up into him until he was sitting down with me straddling him. His grip held tight to my hips, moving me up and down his hard shaft. My head tossed back, moaning loudly with the overwhelming pleasure. Sweat beads form on the surface of my pale completion and slowly glide down my flesh. I was at the verge of my climax, throwing my arms around his neck and pulling his face into my chest.

"Bardock, let's finish together…"

He let soft kisses in between my breast as he picked up his passé, he began to pant heavy against my breast causing them to become moist from his hot breath. I cling to him tightly as I was no longer able to hold my climax any longer.

"I'm going to cum, Bardock…"


	4. Chapter 4

"I am too Ayama.."

Tossing my head back I scream out his name feeling my womanhood leak with my sweet juices, Bardock moans loudly as he finishes with me. He held me in his arms, resting his head against my collar bone. I kiss the top of his head and smile through my heavy pants.

"I love you so much Bardock, I wish everyday can be like this."

Bardock lifts his head up to gaze into my eyes; I could see love and passion swirling within his eyes. I knew then that he was my everything and I was his.

"And I love you Ayama."

He laid me down against my pillow and lifts himself from my bed and gathers his armor, a worried look came across my face as I watched him.

"Bardock what are you doing?"

He turns to look at me while he slips on his red weights over his wrist. A loving smile on his face when he gazes at my naked body.

"I getting dressed, I would stay but I have a mission first thing in the morning."

A sad look forms on my face, resting my head on my pillow and my eyes swell up with tears. I wanted him to hold me while we slept and wake up to his beautiful face. He drops his armor when he saw the tears rolling down my cheeks and rushes over to my bed side to comfort me. His firm hand stroking my hair, kissing me softly on the lips.

"What's wrong Ayama? Do you wish for me to stay?"

A weak smile came to my lips, nodding my head to his question. I slowly slide myself off the bed and into his arms. I didn't know when the next time I would be able to hold him like this again. He held me into his arms and kisses my cheek.

"Very well I will stay with you Ayama... Anything to make you happy."

He removes his wrist bands and tosses them back on the floor and lifts me up and lays me back down again and crawls next to me, wrapping his arms around my rib cage and held me against his warm body. I close my eyes and soon fell asleep. I was having a wonderful dream that night, a dream that my father accepted that I was inlove with Bardock and allowed us to get married and had a beautiful son and we lived a perfect life together, no frieza no leaving planet Vegeta and living every second of my life with the man I love.

Morning came and I could feel Bardock pulling away and stretching his arms over his head and yawning loudly. He reaches over for me and pulls me to his chest and kisses the top of my head. I smile slightly as I was still tired and was still waking up. I took in a deep breath and slowly released it while I held onto him tightly.

"Good morning my love."

I said lifting my head up to gaze at him who was gazing back down at me with a warm loving smile. His hand rubbing against my shoulder trying to keep me warm. He took his gaze off me and stares at the ceiling for a few moments.

"I could really get used to this. Waking up every morning to the woman I love."

Spoke Bardock. He rolls himself into my direction until he was on top of me, pinning me down by my wrist; a smirk tugs against his lips, leaning down and kisses me deeply. My soft legs run against his sides, giggling through the kiss. He groans softly while he forces himself away from me and hops off my bed and threw his armor back on.

I remained in bed, tangled in my bed sheets and my long lavender hair spread all over my back and shoulders. I hug against my pillow and bit my bottom lip as I watched him get dressed. He turned and gazed at my beauty and smiled even more.

"You're beauty is truly breath taking my love. I could stare at you all day if I was able to."

I blush deeply at his complement, he finishes getting dressed and kisses me goodbye before he left to go on his mission.

"I'll be back in a few days."

I was worried that he would get hurt again and end up in recovery; I sat up in my bed holding the bed sheets to my chest and held onto his hand not wanting him to go.

"Promise me you will come back to me Bardock. Promise me you won't get hurt. I don't know what I would do if I was to lose you."

He reaches out for my face, stroking my soft skin with his finger tips. He leans in one last time and kisses me deeply for a moment longer. Pulling himself away the taste of his lips still lingers on my own.

"I promise you Ayama I will be fine and that I will come home to you."

He stood in front of me for a moment and stares at me without a word before he left the room and went on to do his mission. I toss my head back and scream with joy while my body falls back against my bed and I held onto my sheets and sighed happily.

I remained in bed for a few more hours before getting out of bed and placing my baby blue gown on and brushing my hair, a knock came to my door and an elite solider enters in, bowing before me as he spoke.

"The king wishes to see you princess."

I nod my head to his words and left my room with him at my side until we reached my father's throne room, I bowed my head and waited for my father to speak.

"I have wonderful news my child; I have found you a suitor."

Spoke my father in an up beat tone of voice, my eyes widen and it felt like my heart stopped beating. I didn't want to marry another man that my father had chosen for me, I wanted to be with Bardock. My father steps down from his throne and introduces a tall dark young sayian, he was one of father's newest elite soldiers.

"This is Terrain; he will be your husband. We only have a one week left, so we must get this wedding started."

I took a step back and shook my head with disbelief, tears forming in my eyes, I didn't want to go through with this.

"No I won't marry him; I'm in love with another man."

I could see the anger in my father's eyes; he clinches his fist tightly and rages out at me.

"WHAT! I told you that I would find you a suitor, I am the one who decides who is good enough for you!"

My eyes widen, I had never witness my father lash out at me before. Even more tears stream down my face, I stood my ground and place my hands on my chest and cried out to him in hopes he would understand how I feel.

"I love him father, why can't I chose who I want to be with, he loves me and I truly think he deserves me. It shouldn't be up to you on who I should love. My heart is the only thing that can make that decision, not you father!"

He lunges towards me and takes a hold of my shoulders and forces me to look him in the eyes, I could see hate and disappointment in his eyes. He was furious with me that I ruined his plans and fallen for someone he never had the chance to approve.

"You will never see this man again! You hear me? You are to marry Terrain by sun down tonight…Understood?"

I narrow my eyes to his hurtful words, I lift my arms up and push away his hands from my shoulders and without a second thought I lift my right hand up and slapped my father across the face as hard as I could which echoed through the room, his elite soldiers all gasp to my action and were about to assist my father but he rose his hand up to stop everyone from coming over.

"How dare you tell me how to feel! This is my life and I will chose who I will marry and why does it matter to you who I marry as long as it happens in three weeks so lord Frieza doesn't take me away... Why does it matter to you father?"

His eyes widen to me lashing out at him and knew about the agreement between him and Frieza. He held onto his cheek where I had slapped him and stared at me with no words to say. Terrain was speechless and he quickly left my father's side and went back to his post not wanting to be apart of this fight any longer. A chuckle filled the air and sent chills down my spine; it was Lord Frieza creeping from the darkness with his hands behind his back.

"Well it seems that there isn't going to be any wedding then if little Miss Princess won't marry your elite solider and you not allowing her to marry her true love, I guess she is mine for the taken since there is only a few days left anyways."

I took a step back from lord Frieza who got too close for comfortable and took ahold of my chin and smiles at me. I would rather die then to ever marry Frieza, but I had no choice he was a powerful man and could easily wipe out our sayian race within a matter of seconds. I place my hand on my stomach knowing I might be pregnant with Bardock's child and was too scared to say anything worried Lord Frieza would kill me or my father for ruining the agreement.

"I should just take her now; there is no need to wait another week to take her as my own."

My father took a step closer to Lord Frieza, extending his hands out and tries to reason with Lord Frieza not wanting to give me up without a fighting chance.

"But my lord, we had an agreement, I still have a one more week to find her a suitor."

"Very well I guess I can wait a one more week for this beautiful gem."

I didn't want to leave with Lord Frieza I would do anything to stay here on my home planet and be with Bardock, Yanking my face from his hold I took a step back and held my stomach with both of my hands and tremble knowing that I needed to tell them I was pregnant maybe then Lord Frieza would not want me and cancel on the agreement.

"You can't take me, I'm pregnant."

Both my father and Lord Frieza's eyes widen with shock at what I just said. A growl seeps from Lord Frieza's lips as he lashes out at my father.

"I thought we had an agreement! She was to stay a virgin, now she is pregnant!"

My father threw his arms up in his defense trying to calm down Frieza but he didn't wish to hear any of it but after an hour or so of fighting and arguing Frieza calmed down and finally came to an agreement.

"Since she is pregnant I can not take her onto my ship so once that bastard child is born the princess is to come with me, no more finding her a suitor. She is to be mine end of story."

My father's eyes soften as though he was about to cry but there was some sight of life within them, knowing him he would have a plan to get me out of this. He closes his eyes and nods his head to Frieza.

"Very well my lord she is to be yours no questions asked."

My eyes swell up even more as I was disgusted that my father agreed to it and I rushed out of the room with my face buried in my hands and cried all the way back to my room. I threw myself onto my bed and laid there and cried. I refused to leave my room even under my father's orders to see him. I remained in my bed for days, too depressed to even think.

A knock came to my door and I groaned in frustration with hearing people bothering me to come out.

"Leave me alone!"

I yelled out in hopes they would listen to me and walk away but they kept on knocking and soon after a voice I was dying to hear came into hearing.

"Ayama, it's me Bardock; let me in."

I jump off my bed and daze for the door, opening it up I threw my arms around him and kiss him deeply. Tears run down my face as I held him in the kiss. He forces me off of him and gasp for air while laughing.

"I'll take it that you missed me."

I threw my arms around him again and began to cry my heart out. He had no idea what I was going through or the agreement that my father made with Frieza. Bardock was worried that something bad had happened to me and held me tightly in his arms.

"Ayama what's wrong?"

"Let's run away together, start a new life on another planet far far away from here and frieza."


	5. Chapter 5

He had a puzzled expression on his face with what I was saying, pulling me from his chest and looks me in the eyes and smiles at me trying to cheer me up.

"What are you talking about Ayama? What does Frieza have to do with us?"

I took a hold of his hand and walked him over to my bed and sat down, he sat down next to me and laid a hand on my lap, a concern look on his face. I was worried that he wouldn't understand what was going to happen to me.

"There's something I need to tell you. My father and lord Frieza made an agreement about me."

Bardock narrows his eyes as his hold on my leg tightens, I knew he was going to get upset and do anything he could to protect me. This was something he wouldn't be able to control.

"On my eighteen birthday my father would have three weeks to find me a suitor for my hand in marriage and if I was to end up with no suitor in that time period I would have to marry Frieza and leave Planet Vegeta for good."

Bardock stood up and clinches his fist and began to curse out loud, angry that my father would do such a thing to me but more so that he was going to lose me in one more week but there was more to tell to this story

"How could your father do this to you? Sell you off like you're a prize to be won, but if you need a suitor then why can't we get married? Then you won't have to leave."

I lowered my head and sighed deeply, I wish it was that simple but it was never going to be that way. I closed my eyes while a single tear rolls down my cheek.

"If only it was that simple Bardock, my father knows I'm inlove with you and forbids me to marry you. Both my father and Frieza know that I am pregnant and the original deal is off and once I give birth to our child I am Frieza for the taking."

His eyes widen as he falls to his knees in front of me and stares up into my sadden face. He was stunned with all that I had said to him, I tremble in fear that he wouldn't love me anymore since I was to be taken away from him in nine months.

"You're pregnant? We're going to have a child?"

I nod my head and forced a smile to my face, I was happy to know I was going to have my true love's child but it broke my heart to know I was never going to have the family that I dreamt of. I lower myself to the ground and threw my arms around his neck and cried, this time he held me in his arms and cried along with me. We were both happy for the blessing of our child but depressed that we will never have our family.

Another knock came across the door and Bardock and I quickly look at one another and we stood up and pointed to the other side of my bed, he rushes over to the other side and hid not wanting us to get caught and be punished. I cleared my throat and wipe away my tears.

"Come in."

One of my father's elite soldiers enters in and bows before he spoke.

"Tonight your father wishes you to join him in the royal dinner. Please be there."

"Very well, let my father know I will be there."

He nods his head and made his way out of my room closing the door behind him, Bardock pops his head out and sighs in relief that we did not get caught. I pull out my best gown which was of a faded red tint and it used to be my mother's gown. I gaze over my shoulder to Bardock and smiled.

"Will you help me out of my dress?"

I asked him in a seductive voice, he lifts himself onto his feet and walks over to me. Taking a hold of the strands of my dress, he unlaces them and my dress falls down to my feet. I remain still before him as I felt his warm hands against my sides, making their way to my stomach, his lips pressing softly to my shoulder. I tilt my head back and smile to his loving touch.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

Bardock sighs softly; he releases me from his hold and helps me into my other dress. He laces me up and turns me around to face him. He held onto my arms and smiled down at me.

"I too wish we could stay this way Ayama."

Leaning up onto my tip toes I kiss him lightly on the lips trying to not think about everything that happened lately. I sigh heavily while I made my way to the door and checked to see if anyone was guarding my door and to my luck no one was. Bardock quickly slithered out of my room and kisses me goodbye and went down the corridor and once he was gone I made my way down the corridor.

I kept my gaze down to the ground while I made my way to see my father and my younger brother; I was lost in thought with what I was going to do to get out of this. I thought of everything possible to get out of this but nothing was good enough to work. I noticed someone walk down a corridor someone I wasn't used to seeing; quickly turning my gaze it was one of Frieza's goons Zarbon. Why is he doing here? I was worried. Did Frieza make his goon come and spy on me to see what I was up to?

I reached the dinner corridors and took a seat next to my father and my younger brother; I didn't say a word to my father. I was still upset with him and would probably never forgive him for ruining my life. Dinner had began and we ate our dinner in peace, all the elite soldiers were laughing and drinking away and making cheers to my father and being the best race in the galaxy. My father took his fork and gently clicks it against his crystal cup and stood up holding his glass in his hand.

"I would like to make a toast to my two children, Prince Vegeta and Princess Ayama they both bring joy to myself and joy to this Planet. Long live the Sayian race!"

Everyone cheers and drank to his toast, I gaze over to my brother who wasn't thrilled to be here just as much as I didn't. I finished my meal and sat there quietly waiting for everything to die down and that I could go back to my room and be with my love.

A few hours past and both my brother and myself excused ourselves from our table and left without a word. I was curious to know why my brother didn't speak to our father tonight but I left it alone and we both went our separate ways. I enter into my room and sighed deeply; closing my eyes I rubbed my forehead with my hand and was so confused.

"How was the dinner?"

Said a deep soothing voice from the man I was dying to see all day, his arms wrap around my waist and kisses my neck. I was quite startled that he manages to sneak back into my room without me knowing. I smile to his warm kiss and lean against his chest. I whine softly under my breath while I open my eyes and gazed at him.

"It was alright, I didn't say a word to my father."

"I don't blame you after everything he had done to you."

Said Bardock while he sways the two of us from side to side, I turn myself around and we slowly dance in the middle of my room. Both of us laughing and spinning around and trying to enjoy what time we had left with each other.

Every day for the next nine months were absolutely amazing, spending every moment we possible could with one another, watching my stomach getting bigger with each month and our love for one another grew with each passing day. We thought of running away and living our own lives together but realize running away wouldn't fix anything; my father would pay the price for breaking the agreement.

It was finally my due date and I was in the delivery room alone, Bardock was unable to be there for me not wanting anyone to know he was the father. Hours went by as I screamed and pushed to bring my child to the world, falling back against the bed as I gave one last push and heard the cries of my baby.

"It's a boy."

Said Plantor who was cleaning him off and handing him to me. I gaze down at my beloved son who looks so much like his father. Moments went by and my father rushes in and takes my son from me and hands him to Malaka. He stared coldly at me before he turns and begins to speak to Malaka and Plantor.

"No one is to know that this child is Ayama's, this is our dirty secret that no one will ever know that my daughter gave birth to a low level soldier's child."

Malaka held onto my son as he turns to look at me with a concern look on his face, he rocked the baby in his arms as he asked me a few questions.

"Who is the father of this child?"

"Bardock."

I replied as I reach out to take my son back and Malaka was going to hand him back but my father stood in between the two of us and shook his head to Malaka. He nods his head to my father and leaves the room to places my son in another room. A tear rolls down my face knowing that was the last time I was going to see my son. A knock came to the door and Zarbon walks in. My father storms over to him and demands him to leave.

"You are to not be in here Zarbon!"

Zarbon bows his head with his right arm across his chest.

"I know my king but orders are orders I must take the princess to Frieza at once."

Plantor came forward and clears his throat.

"The princess needs some time to recover she just had a baby."

Zarbon was frustrated and growls under his breath; he stood back up and stared coldly at me before he left the room with out a word. My father never said a word to me for the hour as he stayed in the room with me, leaning up against the wall with his arms folded on his chest. Zarbon finally came back in and was in no mood to wait any longer.

"I can not wait one more minute King Vegeta, I need to take the princess now."

This was the end of the line, no more excuses to get away from this day, I could see it in my father's eyes that he didn't want to let me go but he closed his eyes and lifts himself off the wall and gazes at me for the last time.

"Very well then."

He said as he left the room without a goodbye, was he that mad at me that he didn't want to give me a proper goodbye or did it just hurt him that much to know he was losing me and a goodbye would just kill him inside? Plantor helps me onto my feet and I slowly made my way over to Zarbon who took a hold of my hand and escorts me down the corridors, hearing the cries of my new born son I felt my heart aching as we past by. I forced Zarbon to stop so I may take one last look at my son before leaving. I gaze down at his new name… kakarot was the name Malaka had given him. I placed both my hands on the glass and stared at him with tears in my eyes, but I couldn't stay long, Zarbon yanks me away and kept on walking. I looked all over to find Bardock to see him before I left but he was no where to be found.

Zarbon noticed that I was looking for someone, gazing at me in the corner of his eye and turns away.

"If you are looking for the low level solider Bardock, he is on a mission that Lord Frieza had given him and his group to do. So you won't be seeing him any time soon princess."

My heart felt like it broke into a million pieces as I heard his words. I close my eyes and pictured Bardock in my thoughts, tears rolling down my face; I knew he will always be in my heart. Leaving the base Zarbon took me into his arms and flew to Frieza's space ship. Once we were inside, Zarbon lead me to where frieza was and I bowed my head and waited for frieza to speak to me.

"Ah, princess it's an honor to have you in my ship, please take a seat next to me. I have quite a show for you."

Next to him was a large red pillow that rest on the floor, I made my way over to it and lower myself down with both my legs folded to my side. I gaze out the window and saw Planet Vegeta before me, never really having the opportunity to see my home like this. We never left orbit of my planet, I was curious to know what Frieza had in store.

Feeling the urge to move I adjusted myself every so often before frieza notices I was uncomfortable. He gazes at me with his hateful eyes and extends his hand towards me, I look up at him and took a hold of his hand and lift myself up to my feet.

"If you need to move around, please feel free to take a walk princess. It will give you a chance to learn your new surroundings."

I nod my head and release my hand from his own and left the room and of course Zarbon wasn't too far behind me keeping an eye on my every move.

"I'm quite surprise he doesn't recognize me as Rikku."

I thought to myself.

I could hear familiar voices in the direction that we came from. It sounded like my father and his elite team. My eyes widen when I realize it was really them, my ears were not playing mind games with me.


	6. Chapter 6

I look over my shoulder to see Zarbon and took a deep breath and made a daze for it down the hall towards the sounds of my father talking. I could hear Zarbon yelling at me while he chases me down. I reach the room Frieza was in and tried to go in but Zarbon took a hold of my arm and I could hear my father talking to frieza demanding to have my brother and myself back that the deal was off and he was going to kill Frieza.

"Father!" I cried out and his elite team stares at me and was about to fire at Zarbon to make him let me go but Zarbon yanks me in front of him and places his arm around my neck and held me there.

I could hear Frieza laughing and the sound of a blast inside the room, the elite team cried out in horror, I saw my father's lifeless body on the ground. My eyes widen in disbelief as I scream out in pain. It was only a few years since I was reunited with my father, years of being lost on who I truly was.

I began to kick and scream while frieza took out the elite team with one single blast and Zarbon carries me back into the room and throws me on the ground. I laid there in tears next to my father's corpse; the necklace that my father gave to me as a child broke from around his neck and laid an arm length away, I tried to reach for it but frieza took it under his foot and smashes it before blasting my father into dust.

"You… You monster, why did you kill him? He kept his word to you."

Frieza chuckles lightly to my comment and walks away from me and stares out the window.

"His words weren't good enough for me my dear….Rikku…Welcome home."

My golden eyes narrow to him calling me Rikku, it took me a minute to realize something. Gasping softly I swiftly got onto my feet and lunged towards him, Zarbon quickly yanks me back to keep me in place.

"You knew didn't you?! All this time! You knew I was the princess but made me believe a false life as Rikku! You kept me from my family all these years then kill my father before my eyes! What did I ever do to you? What did my race do to you?!"

I yell out in such rage that I could feel my blood boiling within my flesh.

"Your race is nothing more then a bunch of monkeys, a bunch of idiotic monkeys!"

He chuckles loudly until Dodoria walks into the room and bows his head to lord Frieza.

"Mission accomplished sire."

Spoke Dodoria while he remains in that position waiting for Frieza to speak.

"Oh really?"

Replied Frieza in a cold tone.

He didn't seem fazed with what Dodoria had accomplished for him. Dodoria looked unpleased with Frieza response as he lifted up his head to look at frieza.

"You sound so sure of yourself Dodoria."

Frieza chuckles lightly while he kept his eyes on Planet Vegeta.

Zarbon took a few steps closer to Dodoria and spoke to him, I was confused on what they were talking about and was soon worried things were going to go all wrong.

"You messed up once again Dodoria!"

Dodoria turns to face Zarbon and spats back at him

"I did not."

"You missed one, Bardock. He's still alive."

My heart drop when I heard Bardock's name; quickly rush over to Frieza's side wanting to hurt him but knew I was not strong enough.

"Sit down Princess!"

Shouts Frieza who did not have the patients to deal with me, I clinch my fists tightly but lower my head and sat down on the pillow as tears forms in my eyes.

"You're wrong! I saw him die."

Challenged Dodoria. Zarbon turns his gaze out the window and points to a space pod heading back to Planet Vegeta.

"Then what's that there?"

Said Zarbon. Dodoria looks and was shocked to see Bardock still alive. I place my hand onto my chest and prayed that Bardock was alright. As his pod came in one last pod left planet Vegeta and went into the opposite direction.

"A sayian space pod? I don't believe it! How could he have survived that? "

Asked Dodoria who was in more shock then anyone else in the room.

"Dodoria maybe this will teach you to not take things for granted." Spoke Frieza.

"Lord Frieza please forgive me! Please sire let me go now, Bardock he's dead I'll be.."

"Be quiet!" yelled Frieza, his tone was loud and full of frustration.

"Dodoria you're not going anywhere, there's no point in chasing the bee anymore. I decided to go straight for the hive."

My eyes widen to his comment as I quickly stood up, balling up my fist. A loud growl seeps from my rosy lips; such anger clouds my judgment and fills my body with such power that I felt like I could take him on by myself.

"Don't you dare destroy my home planet! My son is still there and I will not sit here and watch you slaughter him along with my race! I won't allow the second Planet Vegeta fall."

I yell right in his face, Zarbon tugs roughly on my biceps from behind to get me out of Frieza's face."

"Let me guess you destroyed the first planet Vegeta didn't you?...Didn't you?!"

I lean in more and screamed as loud as I could in his face.

"I said to sit down and be quiet princess, do not make me tell you again!"

Without a second thought Zarbon brutally throws me back down on the red pillow. I grit my teeth and dig my nails into the palm of my hands until tears stream down my face. It wasn't going to be long before he was going to destroy the planet. I watch while Zarbon and Dodoria make their way over to the window and notice someone coming towards the ship.

"It's Bardock! What does he think he is doing?"

I got up and dazed to the window shoving both Zarbon and Dodoria out of my way and saw Bardock in front of the ship. Tears of joy ran down my face, seeing that he was alright. I was unable to hear what he was saying but I was so proud of him for trying to fight for what was right. Frieza growls in anger as he ready himself to leave the ship. Bardock threw a energy ball in the direction of the ship but his reaction scares me when a large ball of energy came from the top of the ship and cast down on Bardock and Frieza fighters and straight for the planet. I threw both my hands against the window and screamed out.

"No, Bardock… My son…"

The ball of energy hit the planet and in a matter of seconds the planet blows up and it was gone as though it never existed. I fell to my knees and screamed out in hurt and anger. It was my childhood all over again, witnessing my second home planet being destroyed everything that I loved and cherished was taken away from me again from the same man. My father, Bardock, my son all of it was gone and I was never going to see any of them ever again. My world ended just like it ended for everyone that I loved. Now I am to live a life on a new planet and go by new rules and to marry a man that murdered my family before my very eyes.


End file.
